


Clouded Judgement

by UltraVioletSoul



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark fic, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Squick, but one's squick may be someone else's kink?, can't believe the summary rhymed, it may be squicky to some, kotch is a sob, you know he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSoul/pseuds/UltraVioletSoul
Summary: Being stationed in Titan during a time of peace, you thought there was nothing to fear...
... until the Settlement Defense Front invades and you find yourself at the mercy of the admiral of the 8th Orbital Fleet.
[[ one-sided Salen Kotch x F!Reader ]]
DISCONTINUED.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh… I swore I wasn’t going to fall for CoD Infinite Warfare because I was done with the series after Black Ops 3. I said I was never going to fall for any CoD bae again… but then trash admiral Kotch came along and I can’t believe I’m jumping into the bandwagon once more. The first time I saw him in the CoD wiki my kokoro made doki doki because he looked like a cinnamon roll with those big brown eyes and guy got me completely fooled!
> 
> ~~I hated it and I’m still mad.~~
> 
> To be honest, I was really disappointed that the story didn’t do anything else with ~~Jon Snow~~ Salen after the amazing introduction he got in the game. I mean, there was so much potential for him to be a great villain… but it was wasted.
> 
> So after several attempts to find some Salen x Reader, I came out empty-handed :c then I knew if I wanted a fic, I would have to write it myself… _again._
> 
> I have been playing Infinite Warfare and researching the story (still crying because I’ve watched Dartigan’s Everything Wrong With CoD Infinite Warfare and there are so many plotholes and things that don’t make any sense, like jaysus christ Infinity Ward are you even trying anymore? The game is awesome either way), but I’ve taken artistic licenses to write this fic. Some details may differ from the canon. If you’ve played the game, you may know that there’s a level called Operation Burn Water where you have to secure a refinery in Titan and repel SDF forces. Titan was under the control of Earth before the SetDef invaded and turned it into a labor camp.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> I do not own Call of Duty Infinite Warfare or its characters. They all belong to Activision and Infinity Ward. No copyright infringement intended. All I’m trying to do is provide entertainment to the readers and by no means do I have lucrative purposes.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:**
> 
> Unbetaed work. English is not my first language. DARK THEMES. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY. Violence. Misogyny. Abuse. Torture. Death. Non-con. Squick. The SetDef are scum. Please, only mature readers and if you are not comfortable with such themes do not read any further.

**Part I**

To the Settlement Defense Front, admiral Salen Kotch was an effective leader, willing to do whatever it was necessary to ensure the accomplishment of the regime’s objectives and fulfill the wishes of the High Council. No price was too high to pay when the interests of his homeland were concerned and he was ready to sacrifice everything— his own life and even that of the men under his command. One would have supposed that his intentions were noble and admirable if put into perspective— after all, a man that dedicated his life to serve his people was worthy of esteem and praise. Even when it came to the enemy, viewpoints couldn’t always remain black and white. However, suffice it to say that a look into the SetDef’s record of crimes was enough to withdraw any respect and sympathy for them.

To you, and to the people that suffered because of him, the young admiral of the SetDef’s 8th Orbital Fleet was the embodiment of fear. Whatever shred of goodness anyone might have conceived his heart held was overshadowed by a pathological obsession to ensure the supremacy of his kind as true heirs of the solar system. There was no denying of the dangerous nature of an individual devoted to do the bidding of his masters, who blindly believed in the lies he’d been fed during so many years.

“Doctor of philosophy in political science, with a master’s degree in international relations and sustainable economic development. Foreign policy advisor, ambassador of the UN for Economic and Social Affairs. Administrative assistant to the UN Development Programme. Consul of the UNSA on off-world mission. Well, those are some fancy titles for just one person,” the admiral sneered as he finished reading the information displayed on the tablet in his hands, before he set it on the desk. “But it would have been better if you had stayed in Earth, tending to the affairs of your abhorrent society.”

You glared daggers at the man sitting across from you, controlling the urge to lose your composure and spew a myriad of colorful words. In your position, it wasn’t a wise thing to do and it wasn’t your intention to provoke the wrath of this beast. While his outer appearance seemed to be civil and affable, you knew better than to let this facade fool you. After all, you had heard stories about admiral Kotch that positioned him as one of the most feared and ruthless leaders in the solar system. He definitely wasn’t an adversary to be trifled with, as you’d had the opportunity to witness with the poor treatment your people was receiving from these invaders. It had been your hope to reach consensus with him regarding this issue, but you weren’t holding your breath. The fact that these brutes despised Earthens so much was a dead giveaway of their intentions. It wasn’t strange, to be honest; throughout history, humans had waged many wars against one another— the only difference with past was that they had turned space into a new battlefield.

How did this happen?

It began many decades ago, during the bonanza of planetary colonization. At the time, the natural resources in Earth were depleting with the alarming population growth, so her inhabitants were faced with the threat of extinction if they didn’t make the jump to space. It was then that the First Colonists left home, charged with a task of vital importance for the world— to find new horizons in the solar system and ensure the survival of the human civilization.

After many endeavors the mission was successful; mankind settled on Mars, and a dream of the past became the new beacon of light for a better future. The key-element compounds for life support— carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, hydrogen— were present in the Martian surface. Solar and wind power were available in great quantities and in the first stages of colonization the soil was used as a shield for radiation, in addition to the extraction of industrial and construction materials. During this time, the Settlement Defense Front was created to enforce Earth’s control on off-world colonies and, for some time, everything seemed to go according to plan as the efforts to terraform the planet commenced.

But it didn’t take long for the seed of discord to sprout in this new world.

Conflicts arose when the humans in Mars started to question why they should be forced to mine resources and sustain the standard of living of those they called the “weak fat cats” of Earth— living in comfort back in their own planet— while they got the short end of the stick. Revolts and discontent became common occurrences in a situation that was growing out of control, despite Earth’s efforts to respond to their demands to the best of their abilities. It would all have worked out for the best, probably, if the high-ranking officers of The Front hadn’t seen this struggle as an opportunity to seize power with promises of independence. One fatal mistake the leaders of your world had made was giving the SetDef too much freedom and power over colonies to enforce martial law.

Originally it had been a temporary measure to ensure the maintenance of order and security, while back at home they tried to figure out a way to deal with this civil unrest. Instead, it proved to be a colossal error in judgment that presented serious consequences and paved the way for an insurgency. Before the governments had a chance to react and plan a strategy, the SetDef led a coup that resulted in the extermination of the last Earth-loyalists in Mars. They formed a military junta, and the Secession Wars followed. In this state of affairs, Earth had no other choice but to retreat and formed a new military force that would become known as the Solar Associated Treaty Organization to fight back. Nonetheless, in their weakened state they were no match for the SetDef that surpassed them in numbers and prowess. It was a brutal war that cost a lot of casualties and, by the time the Accords were signed in Charon to bring the hostilities to an end, Earth lost the Red Planet.

The United Nations Space Alliance— the political organization of your planet that controlled all matters related to trade, travels, and land claims— had a new objective, then; help facilitate diplomacy in space-trade with the newly established administration. With Mars under SetDef’s control, your people had no option but to seek other alternatives and explore further into the reaches of the solar system.

This was how your story began, when you were appointed consul general to represent the UNSA in Titan. One of the satellites of Saturn, Titan was known and valued for its liquid hydrocarbons and dark dunes of organics that were several hundred times larger than all the former reserves of oil and coal in Earth.

It was your responsibility protecting the commercial interests of the UNSA, the welfare of its subjects living in Titan, handling public administration, as well as promoting trade and friendship with the SetDef. Your family had been so proud of you, their only daughter, to be able to achieve so much in so little time. It wasn’t strange, given your position, for your parents had important connections in the UNSA and you were offered a golden opportunity to go into outer space and serve your people.

Never did it cross your mind that you’d end up in this horrendous predicament, but here you were— trapped in the claws of Salen Kotch. How could you imagine this would happen when the governments of Mars and Earth had signed an Accord to end the war? You were supposed to enjoy a time of peace where both societies could flourish and set differences aside but, for some reason, they had decided not to observe it and attacked your base without any warning, claiming this moon as theirs while taking you and the remnants of your personnel as prisoners. The SATO forces had tried to protect civilians and control the situation, but you’d been ultimately overwhelmed by the enemy. When the Olympus Mons supercarrier appeared in the skies, leading the offense and terrorizing everyone out of their minds, it was a lost battle.

As the one chosen to represent and protect the rights of your fellow settlers in Titan, you tried to reach an agreement with the admiral so these people would be treated fairly— hoping that he would give you the luxury of basic human decency, at the very least. It had been useless, however, and you’d grown utterly frustrated and horrified to see that many had been slaughtered— civilians among those victims— during the SetDef encroachment. Those who had been injured or surrendered didn’t fare any better. Depending on the whim of these barbarians they were either executed, left to die with no medical attention, or severely mistreated.

Kotch made himself comfortable in his seat, in this office that had once belonged to the late commanding officer of UNSA forces in Titan— no doubt triumphant for his conquest. You were surrounded by the corpses of SATO soldiers lying in a pool of their own blood but tried to keep your composure, in an effort not to show faintness of heart despite the fact you wanted to puke your guts out right in front of him. The admiral wasn’t the least bit fazed at this revolting sight, of course, and even seemed to feel at home in the midst of the carnage, though he could tell you were disturbed and derived satisfaction from it.

He’d kept you alive and unharmed, though that didn’t mean you felt grateful for his incongruous and sudden benevolence towards your persona. You hadn’t been spared out of the kindness of his heart, that much you could tell. He was here because he wanted to inspect the results of his onslaught first-hand and would never miss such a rewarding opportunity to humiliate you.

“It must be a great accomplishment for you, admiral; invading a base dedicated to trade and the research of the geosphere.” Your voice was bitter and sardonic, as you focused your gaze on him in an effort to ignore the dead bodies. It wasn’t something easy to do, either, as the sight of his face was enough to make your stomach churn, but you couldn’t falter in your endeavors. “We had nothing more than civilians and a force of soldiers that proved to be no resistance to you. Was all this brutality really necessary?”

He arched a dark eyebrow and his chestnut eyes regarded you with an intensity that chilled you to the bone, accentuating the long scar that ran across his face. “I think you can stop feigning ignorance, consul. At this point, you should already know why we are here.”

“You will have to be more specific than that, I’m afraid.”

“We are aware that this is a black site, where classified weapons technology is being developed. The Front has reasons to be concerned about the incessant wishes of the UNSA to go against their interests, despite past defeats demonstrated that you should better desist of such efforts.”

You blinked in confusion, unable to comprehend how did this place suddenly become the location of a black project as Kotch was convinced it was. “That is ridiculous. The only purpose of this settlement is the research, extraction and refinement of hydrocarbons! What makes you think that we would carry out secret activities here?”

But, obviously, he wouldn’t give you the answers you wanted. “We have our reasons and they do not concern you. What you need to know is that this territory will remain under the control of The Front from now on,” was the only thing he said, before he threw a glance to the henchman standing behind you— who was probably ready to blow your brains out if you dared to attack his admiral. Kotch nodded in your direction, intent on having you removed from the bureau, but you were having none of that.

“Don’t touch me!” you hissed when the thug tried to seize your arm and slapped his hand away, returning your attention to Kotch. “You are delusional if you truly believe you’ll get away with this. The UNSA will take measures against this transgression. You are in violation of the Accords and have committed serious crimes that will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law!”

He scoffed with derision, clearly finding your prattle amusing. “Prosecute? That seems to be a word many of you tend to use lightly, without any intention of fulfilling threats. We claimed several Earthen colonies, years ago; to this day, your government has taken no action other than a useless diplomatic approach and your explorers have retreated with their tails between their legs.” Kotch leaned forward and regarded you with conceit, while you took a deep breath and gritted your teeth in exasperation. “What makes you think this time will be different? Is it too difficult to admit that there is nothing you can do to stop us?”

“The agreements established—”

“Do I need to remind you it was the UNSA that disobeyed the treaties? Black sites were strictly prohibited by those Accords that you hold in so high regard, yet that did not stop you from creating them!”

“And what proof do you have about those allegations?” Your voice raised along with his, unable to stand his impassive attitude and lack of understanding. “Even if the UNSA had black sites, as you so blindly claim we do, that doesn’t justify the atrocities you’ve perpetrated here!”

He fell silent then, brows furrowed as he placed a hand on his stubbly chin and gave you a stony look. “Simple-minded, I see. As expected… from an Earthen.”

“I expect nothing from the likes of you, Martian brutes,” you spat with venom.

“Watch your mouth when speaking to the admiral, stupid bitch!” The soldier grabbed a fistful of your hair and held you at gunpoint, tearing a distressed cry from your throat.

“See, you’ve just proven my point! _Argh_ , get your hands off me!”

“Back off, lieutenant,” Kotch ordered sharply. The man retreated at once, and you choked on your breath whilst trying to recover from the stupor of the moment. Still, you refused to show that deep down you were terrified— you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of that. “You have guts to come here, I will give you that. I do not know whether to think you are brave or idiotic for doing so but, either way, I am growing weary of this conversation. It has been a long day for me, and I would like to have some rest.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing. In all my years dealing with all kinds of people— if I can even consider you that— I’ve never met someone as abominable as you. What do you hope to accomplish with this insanity? Can’t you see you’re treading dangerous territory here? These aggressions will bring critical implications and could escalate into another war!”

Despite your warnings he didn’t seem to be alarmed at all and his expression remained unchanged, as though you hadn’t broken any news to him. “Your point being?”

You held his gaze for the longest of times, feeling your blood boil as you began to connect dots. “You were looking for an excuse to invade this place...”

“What we want is for the UNSA to stop interfering in our affairs."

It shouldn’t have been a surprise to you, though. Of course the SetDef would covet Titan and its resources. After all, it was the only celestial body in the solar system— asides from Earth— with a dense atmosphere that could sustain liquids and organic compounds literally rained from the skies, pooling into large bodies of liquid methane and ethane. The energy riches of this place were unprecedented and it turned Titan into a gem everyone would seek to possess.

“Fine, then. I will not ask for any more explanations or argue about your motives. The only thing I ask is that you give the wounded medical attention, at least. We may be your prisoners, but we deserve to be treated as human beings. Your code of conduct is unacceptable!”

“You would do well to remember you are in no position to make demands from me. We do not share priorities and, honestly, I do not care what happens to your men.”

You couldn’t believe what he was saying. He was denying you of the most basic gesture of human compassion and was willing to let your people agonize until their deaths. Bile rose to your mouth and you decided to forget all tact and civility as you began to lose hope.

“I hope to see the day when you die, son of a bitch.”

Defying him was madness, but you didn’t care about what he could possibly do to you at this point. Your hatred for this man and his sociopathic nature had reached levels you never thought possible, and you’d said those words against your better judgment.

Kotch didn’t seem to take them too well, however, for the amused glint in his gaze disappeared along with his outward civil manner and all there was left in its place was a dark shroud of contempt. At that moment, you felt just how much power he held over your existence in spite of your attempts to negate this truth.

Quietly, he got up and approached with easy steps until he was in front of you, bending to eye level before he placed his hands on both arms of your chair and trapped you. The proximity of his scarred face caught you off guard but you kept your collected demeanor, even though his nose was nearly brushing against yours and you were practically breathing the same air. It was evident he was going out of his way to make this all situation all the more distressful for you, and you shrunk back against the seat in a desperate attempt to put some distance between you and him.

“Unlike you, Earthen fools, death is no disgrace to us," he droned, taking in your consternated appearance. "But I believe your tongue is getting looser by the time and I already let you speak too much. Now I suggest that you do not make me lose my patience, unless you want me to order the execution of the rest of your precious crew.” His voice was low and caustic, definitely not the smooth tone he’d used before. Your eyes widened in panic at his threat but you kept your mouth shut, drawing a smug smirk from him. “Not any more witty remarks to say? What a pity…”

“Do not mistake my silence for acquiescence. I do not agree to your conditions and never will.”

“In that case, perhaps a period of disciplinary segregation will make you see reason.” He withdrew, much to your relief, and waved a hand dismissively. “Take her away. There is much to do and we have no time to waste. I want all the data from this base retrieved and a report of the situation in one hour.”

“Yes, sir!”

“This isn’t over yet! Do you hear me? The UNSA will learn of what you’ve done here and they’ll intervene!” Nothing but empty threats that you couldn’t fulfill, as he’d said, but still you felt the need to believe someone was going to save you from this nightmare— if only not to lose your mind. “You will pay for this!”

“Have a good day, consul,” the admiral said, before you were dragged away.

* * *

Solitary confinement.

Despite the seemingly non-violent nature of this punishment, you knew enough to identify it as a form of psychological torture and that it was detrimental to the human mind. Your captor hauled you almost with no effort and, though you tried to make this task as unpleasant as possible for him, the rifle pointing at your back was enough to make you desist of any foolish actions. However, he wasn’t very happy with your lack of cooperation.

“Move it!” The SetDef lieutenant barked, giving you a harsh push that almost had you tripping over your own feet. “I don’t have all day!”

You bit your tongue and decided not to challenge him, continuing down the hall in silence— wondering what fate was in store for you and your fellows. Nothing good, of that you were certain. The UNSA had to answer to your distress call, they couldn’t lose such an important territory, but what would happen meanwhile? You had hoped to reach an agreement with Kotch but that didn’t work out as you’d expected. What did you even have to bargain with him, anyways?

And now you were at the mercy of the SetDef. Or lack thereof.

It was a most disturbing and appalling state of affairs. Honestly, you had your doubts whether you could make it through this. Your personnel didn’t even have the strength or the capabilities to resist, now that the CO had been murdered and the UNSA forces were severely weakened by the assault. Many of those men were either dead or dying from the gravity of their wounds, which made it seem as though putting them out of their misery would be a better option that leaving them to suffer in their last moments.

They had families waiting for them back home, and they’d come to perish here in the most miserable and inhuman manner.

“Keep walking!” A rough shove again and you stumbled inside a new room, when you heard the sound of spiteful laughter mixed with frightened cries and pleas.

“Please, no! _No!_ ”

“What do you think you’re doing?! Leave her alone!” you screamed, horrified to see that they were already molesting the women. “Do not touch her!”

“Hey, you, come back here!”

In a moment of confusion, desperate to put an end to this depravity, you ran towards the attacker and tried to get him away from his victim— though you were no match for his much bulkier form with armored gear. He didn’t take your intervention with glee and backhanded you with such force that you fell to the floor, head spinning and ears ringing as you tasted blood. The pain was so overwhelming that you thought you would pass out right then.

“Idiot, what have you done?” The lieutenant was really frustrated at this turn of events, and you moaned in pain when you were forcefully pulled to your feet.

“She had it coming!”

“Why are you even trying to get into someone else’s pants when we have our orders?”

“What is going on here?” a voice boomed amid the shouts and sobs, and the argument ceased.

“Captain Fillion!” the lieutenant said, sounding rather worried about the incident that had just taken place. You were still in a daze after the blow you’d received, but you listened to heavy steps approach and through half-lidded eyes you were able to make out another shape standing tall and imposing.

“Who did this?” Silence from the bunch of soldiers around you, but you sensed the lieutenant nod to the barbarian that hit you. “Are you daft or were the admiral’s orders not clear enough?”

“S-sir?”

“ _No_ one touches the consul. You’d better remember that.”

“Y-yes, sir!”

This man, Fillion, appeared to be someone you could reason with and, perhaps, this was your chance to try and appeal for your situation. “Please, captain, order your men to stand down. Leave these women alone. I beg you to have some compassion for them. They don’t deserve this vile and denigrating treatment. Nobody does.”

“Leave them alone. Everyone has their orders. Follow them, or I assure there will be serious consequences to pay for your insubordination. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir!”

You wanted to smile and thank him for his kindness, for showing mercy when others didn’t, but your hopes for sympathy were crushed by his next words, “take the women as reward, if you must, but not before we get established in this base.”

_To the victor belongs the spoils_ … was this what they were enforcing? Did you just hear this man condone sexual assault without batting an eye?

It was terrifying to think that their greatest happiness was to break their enemies, hunt them down, plunder their valuables, see those dear to them in agony, defile their wives and daughters.

Some complained under their breaths but they all did as they were told. “Well, doesn’t matter either way. Soon they'll be giving birth to our kids, haha!”

It was true what someone had once said; there were fates worse than death. As you lay in complete darkness, cut off from all human contact in a cell, you reflected on the circumstances that had led you to this dreadful moment in life and lamented with tears in your eyes that you were powerless to change anything.

History was bound to repeat itself over and over again, throughout the ages. No matter which part of the solar system humans inhabited, dissension and hatred was part of their nature.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time every since I wrote eemm this kind of story. Sorry, but I cannot imagine Salen in a cozy and romantic scenario, but at least y’all know what happens to him in the game. I hope?


End file.
